No Points Of Authority
by Shini-Imp
Summary: Songfic. I think its funny...Of course, I don't really like Heero...Oh well. Just Read it.


AN: This is written to Linkin Park's song, Points of Authority. It came out quite well, so I hope you enjoy it ^_^;  
*****  
Bored. Sigh. Duo laid on his bed, reading a manga...Couldn't make out all the kanji...  
  
(Forfeit the game before somebody else)  
  
*Clack. Tap. Clack.*  
  
Heero was at that damned laptop of his, sitting up in perfect posture. Was he even aware that Duo was there, in the room with him?  
  
Sigh. He rolled onto his stomach so he could look at him. "Heero?"   
  
(Takes you out of the frame puts your name to shame)  
  
No response. He was busy 'researching' their new mission...Looked more like spying...  
  
Duo'd have to try harder. "Hey, Heero, I was thinking..."  
  
"No."  
  
(Cover up your face you can't run the race)  
  
"You didn't even know what I was going to say, Geez!" He tried to bore a hole into the back of his head by glaring.   
  
A slight twitch was given. "Duo, everytime you suggest something, it always ends up getting us in trouble..."  
  
(The pace is too fast you just won't last)  
  
"Not everything I do gets us in trouble, Heero. I just want to do something." His gaze was fixed on him as he sat up.  
  
(You love the way I look at you)  
  
*Clack clack.*  
  
"Duo no baka."  
  
Snort. "Fine...I guess I'll go find something to do since you're just to fun for me!"  
  
(While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through)  
  
*Slam!*  
  
(You take away if I give in)  
  
Duo was walking through the dorm halls now, looking just a bit pissed off.   
  
(My life)  
  
Apparently, Heero didn't even mind that Duo had left in that manner.   
  
*Tap.*  
  
(My pride is broken)  
  
It was so quiet in the dorm...He paused by Quatre's room. "...Should I bother him?"  
  
(You like to think you're never wrong)  
  
"Naw."   
  
He kept on walking, right out onto the streets. But what to do?  
  
(You want to act like you're someone)  
  
*Thunk!*  
  
Someone had hit him. Hard.   
  
(You want someone to hurt like you)  
  
Ow. Duo fell to his knees from the blow. He reached for his gun....  
  
It wasn't there.   
  
(You want to share what you've been through)  
  
"Damnit!"   
  
There was another hit to the back of his head.   
  
(You live what you learn)  
  
Duo blacked out before he had a chance to see who his attacker was.   
  
=====  
  
*Clack. Clack.*  
  
Duo had been gone for a long time....Maybe too long.   
  
Heero checked the little clock on his laptop. It had been a couple of hours.   
  
(You love the things I say I'll do)  
  
*Tap.*  
  
Sit. That's what Duo did, right infront of a mirror...  
  
Which he knew was double-sided.   
  
(The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you)  
  
The door would then open...  
  
And Lieutenant Zechs Merquise would walk in, face concealed by that white mask.   
  
(You take away when I give in my life)  
  
Grin. "Oh, Hi Milliardo--I mean, Zechs."   
  
(My pride is broken)  
  
Sigh. He sat, crossing those boot-cladden legs as he removed his mask, placing it on the table.   
  
"Where is it, Duo Maxwell?"  
  
(You like to think you're never wrong)  
  
He decided to play stupid.  
  
"Where is what, Lieutenant?"   
  
(You want to act like you're someone)  
  
Pallid blue eyes would glare at Duo in slight irritation.   
  
"Please, don't make me hurt you, Duo....Where's the Gundam?"  
  
Laughter. "Ohh, that. I threw it in the dumpster. Hope you're not too mad."   
  
(You want someone to hurt like you)  
  
Sigh. They were watching.   
  
*Smack.*  
  
(You want to share what you've been through)  
  
Duo nearly fell out of his seat. He checked if he was bleeding.  
  
Glare.   
  
"Tell me, Duo."  
  
(You live what you learn)  
  
More laughter. He would never tell.   
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
(Forfeit the game before somebody else)  
  
=====  
  
Five hours had been enough.   
  
Heero shut his laptop, and stood. Nevermind the pain from all the tension knots in his back and neck...  
  
(Takes you out of the frame puts your name to shame)  
  
He grabbed his gun from the nightstand drawer and made his way to the door.  
  
"Duo no baka..."  
  
(Cover up your face you can't run the race)  
  
Smack. Duo was huddled in a corner, taking his beating from Milliardo. He'd. Never. Tell. Ugh. Damn boots....  
  
He tried to block the blows, but the man was just so clever...  
  
(The pace is too fast you just won't last)  
  
"Why don't you tell me where the Gundam is?"   
  
Spit. Ew, blood. Duo looked up at him, grinning. "Up yours!"   
  
Hysterical fits of laughter.  
  
(Forfeit the game before somebody else)  
  
Kick.   
  
*Bam!*   
  
Heero glanced to the dead Oz soldier before walking on...as if nothing happened.   
  
(Takes you out of the frame puts your name to shame)  
  
"Damnit, Duo..Where'd they put you this time..." He hid behind a door as some people passed...  
  
Milliardo dragged Duo to his feet, looking a bit appologetic...  
  
Right before he punched him in the gut.   
  
"He won't tell us anything..."  
  
(Cover up your face you can't run the race)  
  
He then went back to the table, picking up that mask of his...  
  
Spit. Duo hoped it landed on the lieutenant's pretty boots. Heh.   
  
(The pace is too fast you just won't last)  
  
But Zechs was already out the door, on his way to do better things...  
  
Good things behind Oz's back.   
  
*BAM!*  
  
Obviously, Heero had come to save the day....  
  
Duo stood up slowly...Didn't want to look too pathetic when that baka Yuy showed up.   
  
(You like to think you're never wrong)  
  
Another explosion. The door would be knocked over, and in would come Heero, carrying his gun.   
  
He looked ready to shoot, he was so pissed...  
  
(You want to act like you're someone)  
  
Oh shit. He had a gun. "Heero, I didn't tell them anything, really!"   
  
Blink. He walked over to Duo, checking for a concussion.   
  
Sigh. Oh good, he wasn't going to kill me...yet.   
  
(You want someone to hurt like you)  
  
"I knew you wouldn't tell them anything...at least, not anything important..." Heero muttered, before handing Duo a gun.   
  
"Oh, that hurts." Glare. He took the gun, resisting the urge to blow Heero's brains out.   
  
(You want to share what you've been through)  
  
Snort. He walked on, stepping over broken glass. "Come on, Duo. We have to go before---"  
  
The alarm just went off. Finally.   
  
(You live what you learn)  
  
Grin. Duo loved getting caught. Really. "Looks like they're playing our tune, ne?"  
  
That was all he needed. They began to run.   
  
*Bang!*  
  
"Ow, Damn!"  
  
Duo had been shot in the leg....  
  
(You like to think you're never wrong)  
  
*Bam bam!*  
  
Heero shot the man, before going back to pick up Duo.  
  
"Why'd you have to get shot in the leg?" Glare.   
  
(forfeit the game)  
  
He glared back. "Oh, like I was planning on it, Heero!"   
  
Drag. Heero shot another, before running over to a window.   
  
"We'll have to jump..."   
  
(You want to act like you're someone)  
  
Shit. "Do you have any parachutes or anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
(forfeit the game)  
  
"Baka! Well, isn't there any other way out?"  
  
*Bang!*  
  
They missed the two pilots by meer inches.   
  
"Not now."   
  
(You want someone to hurt like you)  
  
"Shit. Ok, let's jump..."  
  
Heero broke the glass with his elbow, before shooting back at the Oz soldiers.   
  
Gulp. "How far down do you think that is?"  
  
Shrug. "...Maybe thirty feet or so..."  
  
(forfeit the game)  
  
"Fuck. Alright...But if I die, then I'm suing your ass..."  
  
"Heh." Heero then pushed Duo out of the window, knowing that he'd never jump on his own...  
  
(You want to share what you've been through)  
  
Jump.  
  
Duo landed in a garbage heap...Ew...He knew he was going to smell like that for a week.   
  
Thud.   
  
*Crack.*  
  
Heero, on the other hand...Had landed on the pavement. His body had become still...  
  
"Eh, Heero?"  
  
(You live what you learn) 


End file.
